Once Upon a Misery
by Imaginthis123
Summary: Emma Is a Teenager. She has a boyfriend and a baby on the way? Join Emma in her Terrible Fairytale. Oh yeah and did I mention there is no curse and that this was in the real world? Gasp!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Guys. I have been thinking about doing this for a long time. So here I go. I love love love ideas so if you have some don't be afraid to share them them. I am in desprite need. Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy!

Why does this day have to be so boring? I'm just sitting here at my desk doodling stupid drawings in the wood. God, I hate being in trouble, and I didn't even do anything.

"Emma, It's time for dinner!" mom called. I sigh and drag myself down the stairs of my house. When I arrive at the Kitchen table my father had already been sitting. I look over to see my mother making plates full of food. Come, on Emma say something. Anything to get you off of punishment. Suprisingly I don't and I just sit across from my father who had been staring down at the table since I entered. I knew they were disappointed and I understood why, I just didn't think the punishment was right. It was to cruel for my parents. I am grounded for 2 and a half months, they took my laptop, my phone, my ipad, and disconected all the tvs except for there's. Plus, I had to go to the old womens home for the 2 and a half months to help them do whatever they do. WITH MY MOM! I mean I didn't mind it until I noticed I was going at the same time and date as my mom.

When my mother comes over baring plates, my father snaps out of his thoughts. She passed me a plate and for a while we sat there in silence.

"So, Emma how was your day?" she asked. I looked into her brown eyes and It was hard to stay mad at her, she was only human.

"Good, I guess." I answer. She gives me a small smile and then goes back to eating her food.  
Silence.

"Oh, yeah! David I got a call from Leroy today and he said he could need some help, moving the wood at the shop."

"Yeah, I can help, when?"

"Saturday!"

"Okay."  
Silence. Oh my god this family is so boring. Most parents enjoy conversations with there 18 year olds, but mine act like it was embarrasing to sit in the same room with me.

"Oh, my god you guys, are so boring. If the only thing you can think to say is 'hows your day' or 'Bla Bla Bla Work' then you clearly don't know how to be in a conversation." I say just as loudly as a scream. They both look at me and my dad lets out a loud annoyed sigh.

"You, want to talk, then lets talk," my dad says. I know he's about to bring it up. "What the hell, were you doing at a freakin' party til' 3 o'clock in the morning?" I groan in frustration and roll my eyes. "There was beer and drugs-"

"Drugs, there was no drugs. Why do you expect the worst from me?"

"The worst from you, Your mother and I have always put our expectations high, but all parents do that."

"No, all parents don't ground there children for 2 months and make them go work for old lady's!" I am now on my feet.

"Oh, well would you also want to explain the pictures that were on your phone?" My mother joins in.

"What, you went through my phone! What the Hell is wrong with you?" I yell.

"Watch, you language, younge lady. Now go to your room!" Dad yelled at me.

"Gladly." I turn on my heals and rush up the stairs. Once I get to my room I slam the door. WHAT THE HELL? 


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE PRESSURE OF WRITING THESE STORIES. THX FOR THE VIEWS.**

* * *

The next day I drag myself out of bed for school. I brush my teeth, and throw on some skinny jeans, my red leather jacket, a plain greenish t-shirt, and my brow leather boots. I curl my hair and put on my makeup. When I get down stairs mom, looks right at me.

"Good morning, honey." she says. I smile and then walk to the fridge. I look across for her to see dad's nose stuffed in a news paper.

"Hey, dad," I say. He dosn't answer, or look up. Mom looks over at him and sighs.

"David, our daughter is speaking to you." He still dosn't look up or says a word. I let out an annoyed sigh and look for the orange juice. Minutes pass and I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?" I yell. No movement. "Come on dad, talk to me." Everything is still. I hear my ride outside and I walk toward the door. "I hate you!" I say as I pick up my bookbag and walk out the door. I jump in the car and slam the door.

"Hey." Neal says.

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?" He could see the anger on my face.

"Yeah, it's just my parents." He smiles.

"Good thing were having a non-parent day."

"What are you talking about of course there's no parents at school." I say.

"Good thing were not going to be at school." He leans in to kiss me and then we drive to the bar down the street. We played pool, drank, and even got into a bar fight. I was awesome until we, had to leave.

"Hey, we should hack into the school web site and post terrible pictures of the princable." Neal says as he slams the door.

"My parents took my lap top."

"Don't worry we could use mine."

"You don't have a laptop."

"I know, but the school has laptops." With that we speed off to school. We waited in the parking lot, until they were between switching classes. We sneak through Dr. Achie's window and since I had to use the bathroom, we seperated. All hell broke lose, when I bumped into The principal, Ms. Regina Mills. She looked at me confused and then I could tell she could smell the beer on me. She smile and gave a look that I seen a thousnad of times. the 'go to my office' look. I turn and walked toward her office when she spotted Neal. Soon we were both in her office waitinf for our parents to come. Neal's dad was the first to arrive. Everyone in town was afraid of him. He was the richest guy in town, he actually owns this place. He didn't really give a liking to Neal's girlfriends, exspecially me. I was dangerous and a bad influense. He sits next to him and moments later my parents come bursting throught the doors. My mom looked angry, but calm. My dad looked disappointed, mad, sad, confused, and fustrated. They take a seat on my right and give Ms, Mills attention.

"You will be saddened to know your children, skipped school today." "They broke into school ,stole laptop for who knows what." They look at us and I could tell I was in deeper trouble. "They also have been drinking. Off premises." Mr. Gold sighs and jumps up.

"See look what you got yourself in now, I told you nothing good will come from being whti this girl."

"Really dad you want to talk about girlfriends, at least I'm not dating a girl 8 years older than me." Neal yells back.

"Neal, your future is going nowhere. Hanging out a theif is sealing the deal."

"Hey, my daughter is not the theif here, I do believe it was your sons idea!" Dad yells. Wow and now he wants to speak.

"Would you like to say that again, because I would really enjoy shoving this down your throat!" He holds up cane. My father jumps to his feet and mom and I try to calm him down. I turn around and I see Neal doing the same for his dad.

"Would everyone please calm, down." Ms. Mills motions for use to sit back down and we do. "Now, I'm willing to give minumum punishment considering they weren't able to do any real damage." My dad takes a deep breath. "You two, will both have detention for two weeks."

"What, we didn't even do anything!" Neal yells.

"Oh really skipping school and stealing a school laptop is nothing," Neal lets out an annoyed sigh. "and need I remind you Neal you also are failing all 7 of your classes."

"What?" Neal's dad says. "are you kidding me?" Neal smiles and shakes his head. "You are not getting anywhere, did you know that?"

"Is this all?" Mom asked.

"Yes, you are dismissed." We all stand up to leave and as we pass by Neal, I give him a worried look and all he does is gives me a shy smile. Wow. When we get home we all sit in the kitchen yelling at each other.

"There is no way, your ever going to see that boy again!" Dad said. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"What you can't do that. You can't control me."

"I may not be able to, but I garentee you I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see him again."

"What-" My voice cracks. Oh lord here comes the tears.

"Stop, fighting. David don't you think your going a little overboard?" mom jumped in.

"Oh, so you want this dangerous behavior to continue?"

"No, I want you two to stop fighting long enough, for us to figure this out."

"Dad, if you take him away from me I swear I will kill myself." Tears come crawling out. My mom gasp and my dad stares at me with blank fear in his eyes. He starts to calm down as he see's my cheeks redden.

"Honey, calm down, please tell me that's not true." Mom steps closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Either that or I'll run away and yu'll never see me again." My eyes stay on my father, who stands still in the moment. He finally comes back to reality and walks over to me. He stares at my pure eyes and I can tell he only wants the best for me, but did he ever consider this is the best for me?

"I'm sorry, I sticking with my words. I don't want you to talk to him, look at him-" His words graduitally gets louder and I run up the stairs with my head in my hands. I slam the door with hatred and as I sit on my bed crying I can hear my parents arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Read this:  
Someone said David would never act like the way, I'm writing it. That is True, but based on how I would like the book to go I am not writing david as the david you see on once upon a time. I am writing him so that he would act the way any concerned and worried father would about his daughter and her choices. So I just wanted to put that out there. Please keep all negative commets to yourself. Not in particulary this one. Hope you enjoy! (:

I wasn't feeling so hot today. I woke up and I felt like vomiting and I thought I was coming down with a cold, but then I realized I was a least 2 months late. I mean I was rarley ever late and if I was it was because I was stressing over my grades or something. I drag myself out of bed and walk downstairs. I was weraing pink shorts and a lime green tank top. Dad was at the Kitchen table drinking coffee and reading yesturdays mail. I look over to see mom slaving over the stove, probably making eggs. She turns to see me and smiles.

"Hey honey, your still in your pajama's your gonna be late." The bright sun outside makes me put my hand up to block the sun as I sit across from dad. Our motio was everyday is a new day, so when he looks up he gives me the same sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling good." She walks over with my plate and sets it in front of me.

"Oh, well what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel like trowing up and I have this raging headache." Mom's hand flys to my head.

"You don't feel hot." She walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a glass to fill with orange juice. I turn to dad to see he's looking at me. Just looking, not staring.

"Have you taken anything, yet?" He asked as mom put the cup of juice in front of me.

"No."

"Well then get to it, your gonna be late for school." she said I get up and look down at the plate full of food. "Go!" she says. I stomp my feet back to my room. I get dressed and grab my bookbag. Neal was late as usual (not that dad would have let me go anywhere with him) so I was forced to walk to school. After like five minutes I hear honking behind me and turn to see my friend Ashley. Ashley is one of my best friends. I am not really popular or the kind of girl with alot of friends. Usually it's just Graham, August, A., Neal and Ashley. Ashley was like a real life cinderella. She has 2 step- sisters and a stepmom, plus she has this boyfiend named Sean who looks exacly like he belongs in a castle, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, what are you doing walking out here, it's cold out?" She said as she rolled down the windows.

"Neal bailed on me." I pout.

"Hop in slacker." She leans over and opens the door. I quickly slide in. "Nice glasses!" I was wearing my glasses today, because apparently I ran out of contacts.

"Shut up and drive!" I say as a smile creeps on my face. She smiles back and then looks over at me.

"Hey, are you okay, you look a little pale."

"Yeah." I guess we've known each other long enough for her to know everything wasn't okay.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She was worried.

"It's just, I'm a little... late." I say inbetween heavy breaths.

"What!?" she screamed as she nearly stopped the car.

"I know, and I've been feeling like trowing up and I have a head-"

"Wait, you don't think your, you know pregnant do you?"

"I don't know I'm just really scared and confused." "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, but after school, were going to the store to pick up a test." Ashley knows all about being pregnant, her and Sean had a baby about a year ago.

I look straight ahead until we get to school. Then I realzed I had detencion today. I am able to sit through all my classes, but not a minute flys by without me think of being pregnant. I couldn't be a mother. I am not mom material. Plus, I'm not even sure I'm pregnant so there was no meed to stress. It wasn't until the end of the day before I got to see Neal.

"Hey, were are you going we have a date in detencion." He says as A., Ashley, and I head for the door.

"Oh, I told Ms. Mills that I could come in for morning detencion and then stay after school tomorrow for the rest."

"Your just gonna leave me hangen?"

"I have to go to a," I turn around to look at Ashley for a suggestion, but she just shrug her shoulders. "A doctors appointment." I finish. He shrugs his shoulders and walks to Ms. Mills office. We rush out to the car and the nearest pharamacy.

"What are we doing at CVS? I though we were going to your house." A. asked while we toured the aisle. A. wasn't short for anything. Her name was simply just A. She was always so optomistic and rarely did anything bad, unless all of us forced her to. So being in a parmacy when we were suppose to be at my house studying just made her worried. It's not like we were going to get in trouble for being at the pharmacy, it was the test we'd be in trouble for.

"Were looking for a pregnacy test." Ashley says. I gave her a sharp look. So much for keeping quiet.

"You think your pregnant? Again!"

"NO, it's for Emma!"

"Emma your pregnant?" She yelled. We both shushed her and the clerk looked over at us to shake her head.

"A. could you please just be quite about this?" I asked.

"Sorry."

"Here we are." Ashley says. We grab at least 10 of them and check out. Good thing we didn't see someone my dad knew. We jumped in the car and rode home. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for a while so we took off running up the stairs. I took the bag and ran to the bathroom. It took me an hour to finish all 10 test, I came out the bathroom staring at the last and final answer. "What does it say?" I don't look up I just stare at the same symbol that was on the other 9 test. A tear falls from my face. I look up to see 2 anxious girls waiting for my answer.

"I'm Pregnant." I look back down at the test and they both come over and hug me.

"Emma no matter what we will always be there for you." A. said as she hugged me again. They thought I needed to be alone, which was true so they grabbed there things and left. I sat there crying and staring at the test for about another hour. I heard mom and dad come in the house laughing. It was about 6:30, and I was so tired from all the crying. I wiped my tears as other tears fell from my eyes. Holding the test in my hands I walk down the stairs and in to the kitchen. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was to tell them the truth. Dad saw me first.

"Emma what's wrong?" He saw another tear fall from my eyes. Mom steps closer to me and then looks down to see the test in my hand. Her eyebrow worriedly arched.

"I'm Pregnant." I whisper.

"What? I can't hear you." Dad said.

"I'm pregnant." I say louder. More tears fall from my face. Dad's jaw clenches together and mom rushed over to me. She takes the test from my hand and then puts her hand to her mouth. Dad looked into my eyes and saw how scared I was. "That son of a bitch." he says moving toward the door. He rushes to the car and we both chase after him.

"Dad what are you doing?" I yell.

"David!" mom yells. He jumps in the car and turns the key.

"Dad!" I reach the rolled down window. He faces forward with his jaw still clenched. He dosn't even look at me. "I'm so sorry." I say between gasp and cries. He looks at me.

"This is not your fault." He steps on the petal and is out of the driveway in a matter of moments. Mom hops into her car and then we drive to Neal's house. It's a really big house, it literally has everything. Everything exept for a fence to keep angry dad's away from a son's that get their daughter pregnant. Dad gets out of his car and so do I.

"Dad, please." I yell. Tears still pouring down my face. Mom and I are behind him when he knockes on the door. I try to pull him back, but he dosn't move.

"Open this damn door, right now!" He screamed. Neal's stepmom Belle opens the door with a confused expression. Without being invited in he walks straight in. His arm is pulled out of my hold. "Neal bring your ass down these stairs right now." There's no use, dad has done it now. "May I ask what the problem is?" Belle asked.

"David let's just go home and discuss this like adults!" mom says, but he dosn't move.

"You see that's the problem, she's not an adult!" he yell pointing to me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Neal's dad asked. Everyone was afraid of Mr. Gold, everyone except my dad and that was dangerous.

"Bring your damn son down these fucking stairs and I'll tell you."

"Get out!" Mr. Gold yells. He looks at me and mom. He saw I was crying.

"What's going on?" Neal asked coming out of the basement. Smooth really nice timing, Neal.

"Bring your ass over here and I'll show you." Dad advised. Mr. Gold is now face to face with dad. Neal stands behind his dad, confused and waiting for an answer.

"Get out of my house or I'll have you esscorted by the police." He say. He places both hands on his cane and stands up straight.

"Fine with me," dad said to Gold, then he turned to Neal and said, "I'm going to rip you into a thousand pieces-"

"No dad please!" I yell. Neal looks at me. "Dad please, let's just go, please!"

"He's the reason your in this situation." he says as he turns to look at me.

"What situation? Wait, I'm confused." Belle said.

"She's pregnant!" Dad yelled. Mom puts her arm around my waist. Mr. Gold looks at his shocked son. Neal just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I say as I wipe my tears. My eyes don't leave Neal's face.

"I told you this would happen," Mr. Gold told Neal. "This is what happens when you get mixed in with these people." Dad clenches his jaw again. "Get out of my house!"

"David let's go!" mom said letting go of me and reaching for dad's arm. Dad turned around and wouldn't even look at me. He just walked out of the house. Mom grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" She said pulling me out of the door. Before we left I could see Neal's face. He was terrified, sad, even angry. But at who? He hated me and I don't know why. I didn't want to lose him, expecially at a time like this.  
Read This:  
Hope you enjoyed. Another thing this is really important: A. is Auroa. I thought it would be weird to call her Auroa, and she dosn't have a curse name so I just call her A. like in pretty little liars.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about 2 weeks since I told everybody I was pregnant. My dad hasn't looked at me or said a word to me since then. Neal...Neal hasn't made any contact with me since that day. My friends are supportive, but I can tell there trying to keep there distance. My mom's actually been the only person here for me right now. She took me to the doctor a couple of days ago. I'm about 8 weeks pregnant. She comes in my room every once in a while and makes sure I'm eating my food. I don't know why I chose not to talk to her when she's here, she actually does care what I have to say. The worst part of it all is my parents fight like they don't even love each other anymore. They fight over little things like the turning off the lights in the kitchen, cooking dinner, they even fight over the tv. Like kids. It's all my fault. If I was never in that sistuation none of this would have happened. I even caught my dad sleeping on the couch a couple of times. They usually wait til' I'm asleep before they fight over me.

FLASHBACK LAST WEEK:  
"What the hell is wrong with you david, our daughter is going to have a baby!" Mom screamed.

"She's just a kid, wheather she keeps the kid or not is not her decision!"

"David, She is upstairs sleeping, she has been crying her eyes out for the last couple of days. She clearly is sorry for what happenend but she can't take that back. I hate to see her like this! So I can't believe you would even bother trying to make a life changing decision for her!"

"So what you want our 18 year old daughter to keep the baby?"

"I want what Emma wants, and right now your making her feel like crap!"

"Maybe that's exacly what she needs, is to be taught a lesson!"

"I can't believe you. I hope you like sleeping on the couch cause that's were your gonna be tonight!" She yelled as she waled up the stairs.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Matter of fact there doing it right now. There yelling so loudly I can hear everything there saying with the blanket over my head and the door closed. I hate this, I tore them apart. We use to be so happy, I just want it back. I jump out of bed with fresh tears in my eyes. I walk into the living room and look at them. they weren't like this before.

"Please stop." I whisper. They turn toward me and look at my blue eyes. "Please stop. I'm sorry, this is not your fault. You were right Neal and I are just... no good comes from us being together. You know he hasn't called me or text me since you told him? I have a feeling he never even cared about me." With that they were both hugging me and wiping my tears. My dad kissed the top of my head and was rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry." We stayed like that for a while, my dad apologized for being so uptight and unfair these last couple of months. My parents were happy, we were a family again. Then I noticed if I keep this kid he won't have what I do. He'll just have me. That's not enough. He won't have a father. He won't have his happy family.

Short but I kind of just wanted to show you a little of how the books going. THX! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys are you ready. I have started this competion for people who have a wattpad. I just got a Wattpad and I started writting 2 books wich was probably a bad idea since i'm Writting 2 books here. It's either I suck at writting or it's really hard to get people to read my books on wattpad. So Here's a compettion for some of my readers. If you have a Wattpad look up Imaginthis123 and read my books. I will put you in a part of this book. If you make a book trailer for 1 of my books on wattpad I will make you a perminate character in the book. This is a Compettion for you guys so let's see who could do this first. If you don't have a wattpad you can do this to, just Join Wattpad (it's free!). Thanks Guys, Good Luck! I'll tell you when the competion ends.

I'm now 14 weeks pregnante. Mom and dad have calmed down a bit and are taking care of me. Some of my old friends don't really talk to me anymore. I don't blame them. I still haven'ty spoken to you know. He looks at me in the hallway at school sometimes. The look he gives me looks like he's in pain. I have a small baby bump, it's kind of cute if you ask me. I still haven't decided if I want to keep it. I'm more leaning toward adoption. How can my baby ever be happy knowing his father dosn't want him and his mother was to young to care about him. I want to make the best of him since the rest of my life is so suckish.

"Emma! Your going to be late to school! Let's go!" Mom screams. I glide off my bed and out of my room. I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, come on were going to be late." She says scooping eggs into a plate for my father.

"Hey, Emma how are you doing today?" Dad asked as he walked into the room and kissed my forhead. I sigh, I don't really know the answer to that question.

"Pretty good, I just feel a little weird." I lied.

"Oh honey that's normal, the baby will make you feel that way." Mom says placing a hand on my bump and rubbed up and down. "Come on I don't want you to be late again." I give her a small smile and then walk to the door. Mom picks up my bookbag and follows me out the door. On our ride to school I am forced to look at all the kids walking point and laught at me. I turn my head and listen to the music on my ipod for the rest of the ride. Mom drops me off directly in front of the school and I swear everyone was watching us. Ashley and A. rush over to the car and open the door.

"Oh, my god Emma I haven't seen you in forever." A. says. I rool my eyes as Ashley grabs on to my arm for help. I pull away and say, "I saw you on saturday."

"Well 24 hours on a sunday feels like centurys." She says. I swing my backpack on my back and turn toward my mom.

"Hey, guys can you guys just watch out for Emma today-"

"Mom I'll be fine, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Charming well take very good care of her." Ashley answers. She's always been so nice to my parents.

"Thank you Ashley." She waves goodbye and then pulls away.

"Oh, Thank goodness, she's gone." I turn toward the street again and start to walk away when they both come over and pull me back toward the school.

"Oh no you don't, Your going to stay in school today, I hate lying to your mom." A. says, I struggle to turn back but there grip is to tight.

"Come on Emma, if anything goes wrong I'mm drive you home myself." Ashley says. I stop struggling to get free when we get to the door. The push me in and that's when the stares start. As I walk down the hall, when I sit, in class, while I'm eating. God these people really love a pregnant girl. I was at my locker when I heard him.

"Emma." I close my eyes and try to take a deep breathe, but the lump in my throat makes it hard. I slam my locker and walk away without even looking at him. "Emma wait!" Neal yells. I walk faster. As I walk by I can feel all the eyes on me, I didn't even notice how quite it was. I walk pass A. and Ashley, giving them the death glare, but somehow it came out as a sad cry. I run out the main door and down the street. I whipe my eyes as I cry, then I hear him again yelling my name. I drop to a speed walk, good thing my house is only down the street. "Emma, please I just want to talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" My voice came out as a painless queel. I turn the corner to my house and start to run.

"Emma I'm sorry, I should have called you!" He yelled. I stopped and turned toward him. I want to hear this.

"You left me to feel so, so stupid." More tears fall from my eyes. "All you have to say for yourself is Sorry?"

"I know, you could do alot better than me, all I ask is for another chance."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"My dad... he took my phone, my laptop, he didn't want me talking to you," I roll my eyes. "He said if he ever caught me with you he would suie you for stalking us or whatever. I didn't want to see you hurt." "Look Emma I know I made some mistakes, but I want to be there for you and our baby. Please Emma." I didn't hate him anymore. I hated his dad. He would just let me suffer while his son begs to be by my side.

"I'm 14 weeks! The doctor says it's healthy." He smiles and walks toward me. "And my parents won't be glade that your back. Plus you wouldn't want to hag around a slut like me." I smile a little. He hugs me.

"I don't care, what anyone says, I love you." I pull away.

"Hey we have to slow down. I can't go through that again, you don't know how much that hurt."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I smile and kiss him on the lips. I only hope he can't stand to his word. 


End file.
